Court Rules
by SADAndLoved
Summary: Beck and Robbie play tennis. Love pursues XD. Read it. Like it. Review. Or else. Just kidding :  But seriously read it..then u can hate it freely.


_Robbie watched Beck intently, as he did his warm-ups, stretching and bending. _

_"Wow…those pants really look great on you" He blurted out without thinking. _

_"Uh…what's with your obsession with my pants?" Beck questioned, looking up at him, a more-than suspicious expression on his face. _

_"Obsession? I have no idea what your talking about" Robbie shrugged. "Uh..Let's play!" He ran over to his side of the tennis court, and picked up his equipment. _

_"Your racket is thin" Beck noted._

_ "The thinnest, Cat let me borrow it!" Robbie stated. _

_"Neat, let's go, Serve it up Shapiro!" _

_"I shall do that" Despite Robbie sucking at most sports, Tennis was his one thing he's good at that involves physicality other than ping pong..rightfully so since it's just a bigger non table version of it.. _

_Beck's face dripped with sweat by the 3rd set. When he went up to the net to hit the ball, Robbie got the point and grinned. _

_"God..it's scorching hot out here" Beck stated, taking off his shirt. _

_Robbie near drooled, "Wow…uh.." _

_"What?" _

_"Nothing" _

_"You're a strange Kid Rob" Beck laughed, getting ready again. _

_"You just noticed that?" Rex stated, from the sidelines. _

_"I thought you were asleep!" Robbie yelled. _

_"Yeah well you thought wrong" _

_"Don't worry about him" Beck comforted Robbie. "Your strange is..unique, and appealing"_

_ Robbie blushed furiously "T-thanks!" He replied. _

_"No problem" _

_Robbie began to lose…badly. "What happened to you're A game?" Beck teased with a smirk._

_ "Uh…the sun is on your side now, it's hurting my eyes" He lied, since they had switched 20 minutes ago. _

_"Yeah, sure, that's why" _

_"Hey, i'm telling the truth" Robbie whined. _

_Beck snickered, "Why don't we take a break, I brought cookies" _

_"Cookies? Yay, what are you waiting for let's go!" Robbie exclaimed ,grabbing Rex._

_ "Yay? You've been hanging around Cat way too much" Beck sighed, getting his lunch bag, and walking over to a picnic table at the huge park nearby. _

_"Have not, she always just comes around randomly, her catch phrases stick!And you're the one who brought cookies!" _

_"You sure you don't have a thing for her man?" Beck asked, as he handed a chocolate chip cookie over to his friend, then reluctantly the puppet. _

_"What? No way, I only see her as a friend" _

_"Well then why did you ask her to the prome, that time?" _

_"Because, I kinda did like her then, but after she lied, no way, besides, I really wanted to ask someone else..but I couldn't" _

_"Why not?" Beck said, with his mouth full. _

_"Well..that person was taken..and besides they couldn't make it to the prome anyway…" Robbie explained. _

_"That person?" Beck raised an eyebrow._

_"Yes, it was a person.." Robbie began to sweat. _

_"Who?" _

_Robbie turned to his puppet to save him. "Don't look at me, I'm just enjoying my cookie" Rex stated, being of no help, as usual. _

_"You know..a special person.." Robbie stalled, looking back up to his friend, but averting his eyes. _

_"Yeah, well what's her name?" _

_"Well…actually…" Robbie swallowed. Hard. "It's was a guy"_

_ Beck's eyes widened. "Wait, so you're…" _

_"Bi" Robbie finished Beck's sentence._

_ Beck, He looked down at himself, realized he was shirtless, and shifted, tensely. "Now it's clearer why your always looking at my butt.." He spoke with a cackle. _

_"I…I have no idea what you're talking about.." Robbie shrugged. "Your totally not my type" _

_"Oh really now? What's your type" _

_"Uh…cute, loyal, kind, strong,brave, long hair, nice abs…" Robbie listed,_

_ Beck crossed his arms, "So, basically, I'm a ugly, mean, cowardly cheating bastard with terrible abs, is what you're saying?" _

_"No, I love your abs!" Robbie yelled instantly realizing how offensive what he said sounded._

_ Beck gave Robbie a 'I'm totally your type' look, and Robbie caved in. _

_"Fine..you kinda are my type, but what does that matter? You have Jade, and you're not bi so, I don't see the point in me even admitting it" He sighed/whined. _

_"Ok, one" Beck started standing up. "Me and Jade broke up"_

_ "Big whoop, you'll just get back together again like always" Robbie interrupted. _

_"That's not so,this time around, she's with Andre now, they've had eyes for each other since 5th grade, I can't compete with that" _

_"Oh..im sorry..I" Robbie began to apologize._

_ "Don't be" Beck sat next to him. "Two, you don't know what I am, we never discussed my sexuality, did we?"_

_ "No, I guess not, but, your Beck Oliver, Ladies' man, the hottest guy at Hollywood arts-" _

_"And that means I can't be bi?" Beck cut him off. _

_"No..but even if you were, why would you want me? I'm just a loser" _

_"You got that right!" Rex cut in _

_"Look, your not a loser, I don't think you are, your one of the closest people I have in my life, your who I go to when I need tech advice, or when I need homework help, you're my tennis partner, and I don't see why we can't be partners in a relationship, if we can be partners on the court" Beck ran his hands through Robbie's afro. _

_"A..are you serious?" Robbie inquired. _

_"Yup, dead serious..hey Jade moved on, and so will I.." Beck leaned down and kissed the geek's lip's tenderly. _

_Robbie grinned, and said simply "This is the best day of my life!" _

_Beck smirked and said "Wanna play some more tennis?" _

_"Yeah, definetly, I'm gonna beat you too!" Robbie stated. _

_"Yeah, doubt that babe, I think you might get distracted by my beautiful abs" _

_"Maybe" _

_"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Rex yelled. _

_"You'll be fine, I'll get you in…a few hours!" Robbie retorted, holding onto his new boyfriend's hand, as they ran back to the court. _

_"Hey, new rule, whenever I win a set, you have to give me a kiss! Whenever you win..i'll say something nice about you" Beck declared. _

_"I like this rule!" Robbie chirped. _

_"I thought you would" Beck responded, then he served the ball. _

_"Ow! Hey, I wasn't ready!" Robbie cried, into the summer air. _

_Laughter was picked up by the breeze, and it echoed in the blue clear skies, As the sounds of tennis balls, hitting rackets sounded throughout the park._

_A/N : Before this was all bunched into one big paragraph, no A/N, no nothing. Thought I should edit that. Lawl. It's been up for so long like that though. Idk.  
><em>


End file.
